


promises to be kept

by dear_dunyazade



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_dunyazade/pseuds/dear_dunyazade
Summary: a mother’s reflection on her child





	promises to be kept

Josephine notices the hair one morning. The infant—Siobhan, she’s called—has hair now, pale blonde, sticking to her tiny, frail head. 

Her eyes seemed cloudy, light, possibly blind. She can never find her way to a nipple without Josephine’s hand guiding her, and she’s lucky she hasn’t starved yet. She’s already so small.  
Siobhan lays so still, so quiet, one would assume Death had already claimed her. 

And by the fact she still had air in her, Josephine knew she would be a relentless little thing. Siobhan will be smart, and she will be strong. 

Josephine promises herself this.


End file.
